1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wringer for a sponge mop which has reinforced pieces disposed in side plates thereof to prevent the wringer from deforming.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 5, a conventional sponge mop has a handle 80 securely mounted on a U-shaped wringer 81. The wringer 81 has two openings defined on the top face thereof. Two wringing rollers 82 are mounted one on each of two distal ends of the wringer 81. There are two linkages 84 passed through the openings. The lower end of the linkage 41 fastens a sponge 83. A width of the sponge 83 is large than a direction between the wringing rollers 82. The upper end of the linkage 41 are pivotally mounted on a lever 85. The lever 85 is pivotally mounted on the handle 80 at one end.
When removing water out from the wet sponge, the lever 85 is pivoted to drive upwards the linkages 84 and the sponge 83. The sponge 83, of which width is large than the gap of the side walls, will be pressed by the wringing roller 82, whereby water of the sponge is wrung out.
However, when wringing the wet sponge 83, a wringer 81 made of a plastic material will be expanded and deformed due to its low rigidity and strength, accordingly, water in the wet sponge 83 can not be wrung out fully. A wringer 81 made of steel has sufficient rigidity and strength to wring out water fully, but its cost of production is high due to a complex process.
Thus, a wringer for a sponge mop having reinforce pieces each located on each side plate of the winger tends to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problem.